Reunion, as it should be
by bitterrose1025
Summary: One shot SasuSaku lemon. Takes place after the meeting of Sakura and Sasuke in Part2/ Shippuden.


The window slide open quietly, illuminating the bedroom in soft moonlight

The window slide open quietly, illuminating the bedroom in soft moonlight. The dark young man hoisted himself onto the windowsill. He stared at the pink hair woman sleeping peacefully on the bed and smiled. The man glanced back outside.

"Good, no one followed me", he thought.

He lightly stepped onto the wooden floor and closed the window without making a sound. He made his way to the edge of the bed and sat down. The young woman stirred but didn't wake. Her soft pastel locks fanned out on the pillow urging him to run his fingers through them. Inching his was closer to the still sleeping beauty. He noticed that she was wearing a red shirt with a white circle on the back. He ran his finger outlining the circle. She shivered by touched.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes feeling a light touch on her back. As she turned, her eyes fell upon a handsome and familiar face.

"It's another dream," she whispered dreamily.

"Hello, Sakura," said the ravened haired man. "This isn't a dream." He brought his hand up to her face and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

She sat bolt up straight. Wide-awake now. She automatically pulling up the blanket to cover herself.

"You?," Sakura stammered nervously.

Her eyes scanned the room frightened that his new mentor accompanied him. She saw the window and realized that she never locked it. She should have started that moment she got back from her last encounter with the man sitting in front of her. Hadn't he almost tried to kill her? Confusion and fear was rapidly taking hold of her.

"Wh…what are you doing here?"

Sasuke lowered his head and frowned. He hadn't meant this reunion to instill fear in the kunoichi.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he spoke looking down at his knees.

His hands tightened on his pants in anger for his stupidity. He forced himself to look at her in the eye. He needed to make her understand and believe in him again.

"I realize now how my actions the last time we met must have made you feel. Again, I'm truly sorry. I…"

"Shut up!" she snapped cutting him off. Fear now gave way to anger. What the hell was he saying? He is sorry! Sorry for wanting to murder her and Naruto! Sakura reached over grabbing the kunai on nightstand, her ninja instincts finally kicking in.

"Do you think I'm still that naïve little girl that kissed the ground you walked on and would done anything just to get a few kind words from the great aloof Sa…" she couldn't say his name.

Hot furious tears stung her eyes. She pushed them back.

"You were gravely mistaken! I am stronger!" she yelled. She pointed the kunai at the missing-nin.

Sasuke shook his head in disappointed. He was the one that had been naïve to think that this woman would just welcome him happily into her arms. She wasn't the same hopelessly in love genin anymore. Looking into her eyes and not the kunai pointed right at his heart, he grabbed Sakura's wrist and twisted it not enough to hurt her but for her to release her grip on the weapon.

"I'm not the girl you once knew," she continued to scream, "I'm stronger!"

The tears, she tried so hard to keep at bay coming flowing out threatening to drown her. She rushed at the last Uchiha, punching his bare chest with her fists.

"I'm strong! I'm str…I'm…" her voice trailed off into sobs and her punches slowed.

Sasuke still held her right wrist and used it to pull her close. Wrapping her petite body into his muscle one with his free arm. He could feel her wet tears on his chest and her struggle against his embrace.

"Sakura, please believe me." He whispered into her soft rose hair. "I'm so sorry. More than you could ever know." He felt her body relax. He moved his hands and placed them on either side of her face. Pulling her face so he could stare into the teary jade eyes. "Seeing you brought me out of the darkness that had taken possession of my soul."

Sakura wanted more than anything to believe the words spoken by her childhood love. She shook her head trying to her free herself from his grasp. That empty cold stare he had given them in Orcochimaru's hide out kept haunting her.

He wouldn't let her go until he made her understand. "I love you!" he exclaimed holding her tightly.

"No! Stop! No more!" Sakura covered her ears with her hands and shut her eyes. He still had power over her. She had to block him out.

"Sakura, please…" the missing-nin pleaded. He removed her hands uncovering her ears. "I love you."

Her jade eyes look intensely into his onyx ones. She saw warmth and truth in them for the first time in a long time.

"Sasuke" she mouthed reaching her hand to his face.

He closed his eyes and leaned into her caress. "Sakura." He pulled her close again.

This time she didn't struggle. She welcomed the warmth of his arms around her. "Oh Sasuke" she wept. "My Sasuke." He had come back to her. How much she dreamed and wished that one day this would happen.

Sasuke leaned his face down and gently pressed his lips to hers. He felt her warm tears falling down her cheeks as he kissed her.

A small moan of delight escaped her parted lips. He took it as an invitation to continue. He tenderly let his tongue search for hers. She curled her small fingers into his hair and her long legs snaked around his waist and tightened. His body responded with a sudden firmness in his groin.

The Uchiha taken aback by the instinctive reaction of his body, pulled away from their intense kissing. He didn't want the jade eye beauty to think this was his intention for coming. Sakura giggled and held fast to her leg grip on him.

"Sasuke, you can't just kiss a girl like that and expect that to be it," the kunoichi smiled naughtily. She grabbed the edges of his shirt and drew him close again. Their faces only inches apart. Sakura sucked teasingly at his lower lip while weaving her hands under the collar of his shirt, taking it off slowly.

She was right. She isn't the naïve little girl he remember, Sasuke thought pleased. He didn't hesitate to following Sakura down this more sensual path. He placed on hand on her lower back and the other on the back of her neck, guiding her down onto the bed. He let his mouth wander down her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Mmmm," Sakura encouraged. She threw Sasuke now discarded shirt on the floor and started untying the rope belt that fastened his pants. However, Sasuke stopped her.

"There is no need to rush. I'm not going anywhere," he whispered into her ear. She nodded her agreement.

Sasuke reclined on his side and focused his attention on her belly button. Tracing a circle around it. "Ummm, where to go now?" his onyx eyes sparkled as he looked up at Sakura, pretending to ponder the question carefully. His fingers stopped above her belly and moved a bit up her shirt. "To the north lie the two great Mountains of Joy." Sasuke's mouth turned up in a lopsided smile. "A man could spend years of bliss there. However," he winked, "to the south…" he moved his fingers to below her belly button and slightly tugged at the top of the lacy panties, "is the Valley of Ecstasy." He paused for dramatic effect. Sakura smiled but held her breath with excitement. He off his side and moved over her slender figure, placing his arms by her side to support himself, he kissed right above her belly button. "I think we'll take a detour to visit the majestic mountains."

He kissed his way up her toned stomach, pulling the shirt up with him. His warm lips delicately glided over her nipples. His tongue tickled one while his fingers played with the other. The dual stimulation heighten Sakura's arousal and she arched her back in desire.

Sasuke could feel her desire and his own body harden with longing for her. He kissed her on the lips as she unfastened. He had both hands on the rim of her panties. This was the point of no return. He gave her a questioning look. Sakura was biting down on her bottom lip with anticipation, she nodded.

The lacy panties lay on the floor next to the rest of their now superfluous clothing.

Sasuke entered his throbbing member into Sakura. She let out a small groan as she dug her nails into his back. She never wanted to let him go. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him deeper in. A warm feeling began from where Sasuke ended and Sakura started and spread through her whole body like wildfire.

"Oooo," she moaned, "Sa…su..ke"

She tighten herself around him and he growled with ecstasy. "Sa…ku..ra"

They panted in sweet blissful exhaustion. Sasuke rolled off her putting his arm around her shoulders. She snuggled in his arms her head on his chest. And he head her tight. Neither wanting to be even an inch apart. There had already been too much time wasted.

Sasuke stroked Sakura's soft locks. "I promise I'll never leave you again." He wouldn't lose the second chance for happiness that she could offer him.

Sakura looked up into his handsome face. Her face a glow from the pleasure she had just experienced. "Sasuke, Arigato"

The pinked haired kunoichi lay in the arms of the raven-haired missing-nin listen to his heart beating. "I love you," they told each other together.

* * *

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews. I have gone back a added certain parts in response to some of the advice given to me. :D


End file.
